Elemental Tamer
by Balines
Summary: Full summery inside. Harry- Draco slash. not the magic you knew...
1. Default Chapter

_I don't think it was done before, tell me if I wrong! ï _


	2. The Journey to the Past

_**Elemental Tamer**_

_**I don't think it was done before, tell me if I wrong! **_

_**Before every beginning have to be an end. And before an end have to be a beginning. But never forget the middle...**_

_**Summery: Draco was a little boy when he was brought to the forest of Doom. Now fourteen years later his secrets are coming out. Harry a solder from the forest have to keep him safe. But Harry hates Draco because something at their childhood. Can he forget his hate and save the hope of the free people or does its fate already written? Harry-Draco.**_

_****_

_**In this chapter you will see some of the crossovers!**_

_**Chapter One- The Journey to the Past**_

_**It was early and the sun was not yet at sight. Two lonely figures were riding from the forest of doom. **_

_**One was tall and strong, like true soldier it was. His long black hair was collected as a pony tail and the green eyes were watchful and restless.**_

_**The second was small and fragile. He was very pale and had silver long hair. The icy silvery blue eyes were tired. Neither of them spoke a word after they left the forest about three hours ago.**_

_**After one more hour at full speed the smaller one spoke "Can we stop now? The horses are tired..."; "You have to call me Galen! And yes we can stop for a while." Answered the taller one.**_

_**They stopped; 'Galen' made a fire. "Rio come here!" he barked. "Yes Galen!" Rio came, "Make something to eat!" he ordered.**_

_**While Rio made food Galen or Harry (which meant searcher of the truth) that was his name, (Galen means master on the ancient Kaliki), was thinking why he still didn't kill Rio.**_

_**Rio was the forbidden child. To tell the truth Rio was not his true name. Every baby got a name with its birth. Each name has a meaning of its own. Rio meant slave. They agreed to play along the idea what Draco (Master of the skies) will be his slave. Sage enjoyed this very much.**_

_**Then Sage was three his father brought a baby. He still remembers the day it all happened:**_

_**"It's your turn to be 'searcher'!" said the three years old Harry and went hiding. He found a very good place to hide and was sure that Dudley, his cousin, won't find him easily. Harry was the youngest child in the forest of Doom. As a result, he was loved by every one.**_

_**After he got to the hiding place he waited... and waited some more. After one hour he was very angry! 'Why didn't he find me yet? He can ask some help! Everybody loves me; they sure noticed that I'm missing... Maybe I need to come back!' and this was that he did.**_

_**Then he entered the house he noticed that every one was around something his father held. "Oh! Harry here you are! We called for you but I guessed you didn't hear us! But never mind, come here look at this beautiful baby!" some one told him.**_

'_**A baby??? But I don't remember that somebody was pregnant... "But no one was pregnant, were they?" he asked. "Of course! But this baby is special. Your father found him at the border of the forest and brought him here. Isn't he lovely?" answered aunt Petunia.**_

_**The baby was indeed very beautiful, but he was different. He has very pale skin- not tanned like his, very pale hair- not black or brown like his, and baby blue eyes. Harry was then angry at the baby and seven years he was mean to him because he wanted to be like this. **_

_**He was ten then he understood the things he did but it was late. Everybody hated Draco the forbidden child and all this because of him. Draco never showed it but he was hurt, just Harry's father knew that happened but could do nothing about it. Once then Harry was 15 he heard sounds of crying and went to search the person, he found Draco. He was crying. Harry left him where.**_

_**Five years he tried to do something good to Draco but didn't succeed. And then he just didn't care. He learned to hate Draco all over again and was good at it. And now he was needed to protect the man he hated for almost all his life! This weak, pathetic, small child! **_

_**His thoughts were interrupted by a scream. 'Can't he keep himself from trouble at least five minutes???' thought Harry and run to the voices. **_

_**Then he reached he saw something strange. Draco was standing before a teen that was maybe 17 and had brown hair and brown eyes. Behind him stood or maybe flew a samurai...'What the hell???' Harry was very surprised.**_

"_**Who are you and what do you want?" asked Harry. "I'm Yoh! I'm from Taker. I was sent to help Harry Potter. I understand it's you?" he pointed at Harry and he nodded. "And you must be Draco! My pleasure!" Yoh took Draco's hand and kissed it. Draco blushed." You are a lovely young woman!" said Yoh and Harry began to laugh "Draco is a boy!" he said after he stopped.**_

"_**I'm very sorry! Ah! And this is my samurai Amidamaru. He is a ghost" added Yoh. **_

_**It was very late then they began to move again... and Harry didn't understand why he was so angry then Yoh kissed Draco's hand...**_

_**He didn't had much time to think because suddenly he heard "Put your weapons down you're in Mirkwood".**_

_**End Chapter One.**_

_**I wish upon tonight**_

_**To see you smile**_

_**If only for a while**_


	3. explanation

Elemental Tamer

I don't think it was done before, tell me if I wrong! J

Before every beginning have to be an end. And before an end have to be a beginning. But never forget the middle...

Summery: Draco was a little boy when he was brought to the forest of Doom. Now fourteen years later his secrets are coming out. Harry a solder from the forest have to keep him safe. But Harry hates Draco because something at their childhood. Can he forget his hate and save the hope of the free people or does its fate already written? Harry-Draco.

In this chapter I will explain one of the names I used in first chapter.

Chapter 2- Explanation

Forest of Doom- When the Earth was still called Kaliki its name was

The Forest of New Beginnings because the Wooden Elves began where

their journey to Kaliki from the Silver Lands that now are gone. In this

place the Wooden Elves had an argument. A very bad one it was. Some

of then fought they don't need travel anymore; they said that they can

remain here in this wonderful forest. But there were some who

resisted. They wanted to discover new places. In the lead of the ones

who wanted to leave stood the Riddle family, and in the lead of the

ones who wanted to stay stood the Potter family. Two powerful

families and one battle. In the end whose who wanted to stay stayed

and the others left. Riddle betrayed the elves that went with him and

left them to their deaths. Riddle and his family, with exception of

Laura his youngest daughter that saw the wrong things he did and ran

away, went to the Dark Lands. The Potter family heard about that and

took Laura to be their new daughter. They build their homes and

decided never leave their safe forest. One hundred years the peace

was there until something evil left the Dark Lands and came to this

forest. The trees began to fade and so the life and happiness of the

elves. No one knew that to do except one. Tanis, grandson of Laura,

knew what he can save the forest with one sacrifice. His own life. He

wrote a letter and left at midnight. The letter was found at seven in

the morning but it was already late to stop him. No one knew what he

did but at noon of the same day everything returned to normal.

Everything but the name of the forest. The name was taken from the

letter. And so the once happy and carefree Forest of New Beginning

became the Forest of Doom.

The letter in the form it was found:

I won't address this letter to some one because it is for all of you.

Like my grandmother knew that she was doing the right thing when she

left the Riddle family and ran away, even then she knew she is going

for her doom she didn't stopped, and so am I know that I need to do.

The shadow, as you called it wants something. Or maybe some one. It

wants his heir. And it is me. I know that maybe I am walking to my

death but I must do it. Please understand my decision. And now I need

to leave. My destiny, my death and my doom are waiting.

Forever yours,

Tanis (Who knows that am I, maybe just Tanis.)

__

_It's all for now..._

_I don't have much time. please review....._


End file.
